1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-band antenna, specially, that the antenna combining at least three antennas used in two different frequency bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the development of the wireless transmitting technology, more and more antennas used in different frequency bands are need to be assembled in an electronic device. At the same time, the electronic device is need to be thinner and lighter. Thus, the antennas in the electronic device is designed to be lower and smaller. TW Patent Publication No. 200922001, published on May 16, 2009, discloses a multi-band antenna which includes a wireless wide area net antenna and two wireless local area. The three antennas are integrated on the same grounding element. However, the three antennas respectively extend from different positions of the grounding element to occupy a big space.
Hence, in this art, an improved multi-band antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.